wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Anemone
Princess Anemone is a female SeaWing, the daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill, is the sister of Tsunami, Orca, Auklet, Turtle, Pike and thirty other unknown brothers, and is great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Fathom. She is an animus, but only wishes to use her powers for things she considers important or necessary, wary of Albatross' homicidal tendencies. Because of Coral's overprotective nature, Anemone is continually attached to her mother by a harness that grows with her. She goes to the Jade Mountain Academy attending the Silver Winglet. Ostrich is her clawmate at Jade Mountain. Ostrich is the daughter of Six-Claws. Personality Anemone is a young and smart dragonet. She cares deeply for her family, and seems to be surly more than she is cheerful. When Whirlpool was knocked into the electric eel moat she panicked and froze, not knowing what to do. She never wanted to hurt other dragons with animus powers. Anemone irritably thought Queen Coral treated her all the time like a newborn dragonet, but she loved her anyway. However, since she is a princess, she still expects to get whatever she desires, as seen in Moon Rising when she wanted a giant fish Bigtail was eating. She is also a bit snobbish, as her thoughts were read by Moonwatcher, though this is understandable, considering she was never allowed to play with other dragonets. This may also be because she has been overusing her powers. Biography The Lost Heir When Tsunami first arrives in the Sea Kingdom, she is told by Riptide about the young dragon harnessed to Queen Coral, and interprets her name as an enemy, instead of Anemone. After her friends are taken away, Tsunami says she wants to talk to her mother alone, but Coral refuses because she must keep Anemone at her side by "watching her every minute", as Anemone clearly stresses. Later, when their mother is asleep, Anemone explains to Tsunami about her horrible harness and how Tsunami'll probably have to marry Whirlpool. She is surprised that Anemone wants to talk to her, since they're rivals for the throne and therefore most likely enemies in the near future. Tsunami also once sees Anemone practicing her animus magic that Queen Coral and Blister want to make her use for the war. They call her their "secret weapon", using her powers for their own gain. Anemone has to move a necklace to the wall and stab a breastplate with a spear. She tells her sister about the queens' plan to enchant a spear to follow Burn and kill her. Anemone later uses her power to bring Whirlpool, the mysterious assassin, to herself and the dragonets, and he says he doesn't want to marry either of the princesses. He is later tossed into a pool of electric eels. ''Moon Rising'' Anemone is a student in the Silver Winglet at Jade Mountain Academy. Moonwatcher sees her with Queen Coral, Turtle, Auklet, and Tsunami. Moon also has a vision of Turtle pinning Anemone to the ground and trying to kill her. Anemone appears later, with Pike as her possible bodyguard, fighting with Bigtail over a particular fish that he had grabbed. Winter Turning Anemone and Pike are at a pool in the epilogue, and she is showing off her supreme swimming skills that she wasn't able to do attached to her mother all the time. She also hints at casting a spell on Auklet's harness, in order to keep Coral away. Escaping Peril It is revealed that Turtle shares Anemone's animus powers, which makes Moon's vision of Turtle attacking Anemone make more sense, because he might go crazy in the near future. Once again, Anemone is seen in the epilogue. She is worrying about the earthquake that Darkstalker had caused when he was released. Starflight asks her what the matter is, and she replies, "It felt like someone slithering over my grave." Appearance Anemone is pale blue with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns, like the inside of seashells. When she was first seen in The Lost Heir, Tsunami thought that her coloration loosely resembled a IceWing or a dolphin, thinking that maybe that was the reason for Queen Coral banning anyone from eating dolphins. She also wears a strange harness made of clear material, that attaches her to Queen Coral. Her large blue eyes and scale color reminded Tsunami of the dolphins she and her friends saw, leading her to wonder if that was the reason it was illegal to hunt them, in case some dragon accidentally ate Anemone instead. Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicious of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages, and grew to love each other as sisters. Throughout The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's and does not seem afraid of Tsunami, despite their age difference. Queen Coral Attached by an elastic harness at all times, Anemone loves her mother, but despises her overbearing parenting style and wishing that she could explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Queen Coral actually kept guard over Anemone's egg for an entire year, never allowing Orca's statue to destroy her egg. In Moon Rising, both Anemone and Tsunami were annoyed when Coral wanted to see everything inside of the school. Anemone, in The Lost Heir, seemly hated her mother. She complained about how she was on a harness at all times, about how she had to go through her lessons with Whirlpool, and generally complained about her. However, in Moon Rising, she uses the excuse 'Mother would want me to have it' to try to get the fish from Bigtail, showing that she may hold some affection for Coral, or she may of just been stuck-up and trying to cheat Bigtail out of his fish. Whirlpool Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practice usage of her animus abilities. However, she placed little effort in them and tried to act as if she was failing, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Queen Coral seems to think Whirlpool would make a good king for one of her daughters, but Anemone hates the idea of marrying him and Tsunami is not very fond of it either. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally knocked him senseless into moat with electric eels. The eels shocked Whirlpool and most likely have killed him, though this has neither been proven, nor disproven. In Moon Rising, ''she was shown feeling guilty about it. Pike Pike is shown to be incredibly loyal to her and constantly showering her with affection. This is shown with Bigtail and in the Water Pool. Auklet Auklet is Anemone's youngest sister. Anemone doesn't seem to be jealous of her, but rather grateful that she doesn't have to be harnessed to her own mother as much. They have played together and seem to get along. Prince Turtle Turtle is Anemone's older brother, but is unknown what Anemone thinks of him since her mother forbids her to play with her brothers. It is confirmed that Turtle is an Animus like Anemone. Trivia *In The Lost Heir, she was described as pale blue with hints of pink, but in Moon Rising, she was said to be white-pink. *Anemone is an animus, currently one of the only nine known, the others being Stonemover, Orca, Albatross, Darkstalker, Fathom, Prince Arctic, Frostbite, Queen Diamond, and Prince Turtle. *Anemone may have done something to Auklet's harness that attaches her to Coral, as shown in the epilogue of ''Winter Turning. *It said in The Lost Heir that Anemone tried complaining once, and Queen Coral about got her a gag to match the harness. *In Moon Rising and Winter Turning, she appears to have become way more self centered and stuck up than she was in The Lost Heir. Quotes "Very well." "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" - ''To Tsunami ''"Mother would want me to have it."-Trying to justify taking Bigtail's fish "That one. It's my favorite kind." (To Bigtail) "Not with you strapping dragons along to defend me." -Talking to group of SeaWing students at Jade Mountain "I don't ever want to marry you either!" To Whirlpool "''It felt like someone slithering over my grave." '' -To Starflight Gallery Seawing.jpg|Typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Anemone.jpg|Anemone by Cloudfury Glowing_Anomone.jpg|Glowing Anemone by Hydra The NightWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg|By HappySandWing Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Anemone in background left (Art by Rhyno Bullraq) Tsunamipaint.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Astral the NightWing Kinkaneme.png|By H-awky Scan 14.jpeg|Anemone- Art by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg|Anemone and Tsunami (Art by Tsunami SeaWing) Anemone and Queen Coral.jpg|Anemone is on the bottom (Art by Dragonlover12) Photo on 2-1-14 at 1.27 PM.png|Anemone and Whirlpool (Art by QueenClam Sand-rose-anemone3.jpg|An Anemone 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 12.58.48 PM.png|Princess Anemone (By Auklet) Anemone and Bigtail.jpg|Anemone and Bigtail (from MR) by Angelturtle anenemy.png|Anemone underwater by Heron the MudWing Anemone by Warriordragon876.jpg|Anemone by Warriordragon876 Anenome.png|By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Barracuda & Anemone (Lined).jpg|A Game of Tag - By Flare Anemone by 3moons.jpg|Princess Anemone of the seawings -(by 3moons of the nightwings) AnemoneEnchantingASpear.jpg Aneomne.png|by Destinyfollower2233 The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Animus Category:Silver Winglet Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Dragonets Category:Princess Category:EP Characters Category:WT Characters